


All I Want for Christmas is You

by JackEPeace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Also Mariah Carey, Christmas!, F/F, Fill for the AOSHolidaygiftexchange thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackEPeace/pseuds/JackEPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye think they're going to be an ocean apart for their very first Christmas as a couple, but Skye won't settle for that. She hops on a plane to surprise Jemma, just in time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drjemmafitzsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjemmafitzsimmons/gifts).



> So the summary consists of the prompt that was given to me and I hope it meets your expectations! Happy Holidays!

"Okay, I think that's everything." Jemma says as she finishes zipping up her suitcase.

Skye just looks at her dolefully, nodding even as she thinks _no, not everything_ though she would never give voice to that particular thought because first of all it's just way too cheesy and second of all they've already had this conversation before and have already come to terms with the fact. So there's no point in talking about it anymore.

Jemma sighs, leaving her suitcase and coming to sit down on the edge of the bed beside Skye. She rests her hand over Skye's, lacing their fingers together. "Will you be alright here on your own?" There's a bit of a teasing tone to her voice, though Skye can sense that she's being serious too. It's just in her nature.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Skye assures Jemma, squeezing her hand. "I did live by myself for years, you know."

"Yes, I know." Jemma retorts. "You lived by yourself in a van, living off beef jerky and gas station hot dogs."

Skye scoffs. "I promise I'm not going to leave the apartment and go find a van to live in while you're gone." She assures Jemma.

She says _the_ apartment because she has a perfectly good place of her own, though she's spent a lot less time in it recently, choosing to spend the majority of her time in Jemma's apartment instead. Not that Jemma seems to mind, not that she ever complains or suggests that Skye spend time in her own place. But it still seems odd to say _mine_ or _yours_. There are plenty of things left unsaid by the two of them.

Skye thinks the biggest unspoken thing hanging between them is _take me with you, introduce me to your parents as your girlfriend, let me fall in love with you by the light of the Christmas tree_.

That's too much conversation to have with someone who needs to leave to make a flight.

Skye walks with Jemma down to the sidewalk, their hands laced together as they step up to the curb. Jemma turns to face Skye, the tip of her nose already pink from the chill of the air outside. "I'm going to miss you." She admits softly, the wisp of a smile on her lips clashing with the look in her eyes.

Skye leans in and kisses her, taking her face in her hands and holding her gently. She does this instead of saying _I'm going to miss you too_ because despite all the months they've known each other, the months Skye spent wanting her and then the months they've spent having each other, certain words and phrases still get lodged in her throat and she can't seem to shake them loose no matter how hard she tries.

She thinks that probably has something to do with the reason why she's watching Jemma get into a cab, waving goodbye to her as she heads off toward the airport.

Skye scowls as she sticks her hands into the pockets of her coat, shuffling off down the sidewalk toward her own apartment. She has a key to Jemma's now, of course, but she can't see any reason to return to Jemma's place until she gets back. She figures that would be a new level of sad: wallowing in someone else's space for two weeks.

Two weeks. Suddenly that seems like a really long time.

As she walks, Skye can't help but take note of everything going on around her: all the Christmas joy erupting all over the city. Stores with their painted windows and red and green decorations strewn about. Apartments with their balconies wrapped in colored lights.

Couples, walking hand-in-hand or with their arms around one another, carrying shopping bags or coffees or simply focused on each other. For the first time ever, Skye looks at these people with a stab of longing. She glances back over her shoulder, as though she can possibly still see Jemma's cab sitting there in all the traffic, waiting for Skye to come to her senses, to actually let Jemma know that she's important to her and that this means something to her.

Skye quickens her pace, eager to get back to her own apartment and away from all this ridiculously sappy Christmas stuff. She's been through plenty of Christmas holidays before, after all.

But never one that she should have been spending with someone else.

It's a relief to be back home, though the place seems slightly foreign to Skye now after all the time she's been spending at Jemma's apartment. She hangs her coat off the back of the couch, kicking off her shoes and leaving them in the middle of the hallway. If she were at Jemma's place, she would carefully hang everything up and keep her things neat and orderly. But Jemma isn't here. She's on her way to a completely different country, across an ocean, far away from Skye.

Skye grumbles to herself, heading into the kitchen. She switches on the radio just to fill the place with some sort of sound and it's playing Christmas music, of course, but she doesn't bother to change the station as she pulls open the fridge to peek inside. Nothing, figures.

She picks up her phone, texting Trip a not so subtle suggestion for him to come over with takeout and beer, while the song on the radio moves from "Do You Here What I Hear" to that annoying Mariah Carey song that used to drive Skye crazy.

Now she feels like it's taunting her.

Skye frowns, turning to face the radio like it's personally offended her. She starts scanning the stations, leaving Mariah Carey in the background. She finds another Christmas station and leaves it playing until Sarah McLachlan starts singing "I'll Be Home for Christmas." Really? _That's_ hardly the song that Skye is in the mood to hear right now.

Another station is playing "Baby Please Come Home" and Skye has no idea why there are so many flipping Christmas songs about couples being separated over the holidays. Like what does that have to do with Santa Claus and presents and reindeer? And why do all of those songs have to be on _right now_? It hardly seems fair.

Skye figures that it might be for the best to just give up on Christmas music for the time being and she settles on a Top 40 station that plays songs that she normally can't stand. But anything is better than depressing Christmas songs.

Everything is fine for the next several minutes and Skye busies herself with tidying up a little bit, making the house look like someone has actually been living it in for more than a few moments in passing. But then that stupid Mariah Carey song comes on and Skye looks at the radio, an expression of betrayal on her face.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need_ -" Skye quickly unplugs the radio, carrying it to the door and depositing it out into the hallway. "You just think above what you've done." She instructs the inanimate object before shutting the door firmly.

In the silence of the apartment, it's impossible to deny the one simple truth of the situation: she misses Jemma. That much is obvious. She understands why Jemma left; after all, they hardly get a lot of down time in their line of work and she hasn't seen her parents in "ages" to hear Jemma talk about it. But Skye is finding it harder and harder to understand why she didn't go with her. Why has it been so hard to just tell Jemma a few simple truths of her own?

Skye is still brooding over these thoughts when she hears the key in the lock and the door swing open. Trip, like several other members of the team, has a key to her place and apparently has no problem with just letting himself inside. He walks into the living room with a takeout bag and a six-pack in one hand and the radio in the other. "You want to talk about this?" He questions, arching an eyebrow.

Skye just scowls and Trip smiles, which is a very annoying reaction to her expression. "So Jemma left today, huh?" He questions, setting down the beer and going into the kitchen to grab plates and silverware.

"Yes." Skye frowns, reaching for one of the bottles and twisting off the top. "What's your point?"

"Nothing, no point." Trip says and even though Skye can't see his face, she can hear the amusement in his voice.

He brings out the plates and Skye watches wordlessly as he dishes out generous helpings of food. Jemma would be pleased to find her not only eating something other than beef jerky but to be eating Chinese takeout on a plate and with actual silverware. Skye has the feeling that this particular experience with Chinese takeout isn't going to end in kissing on the couch and then having to heat the food up later because they let it grow cold when their attention was otherwise occupied.

There's an odd lurch in her chest, the kind that Skye gets sometimes when she wakes up with Jemma tucked against her chest or when she sees Jemma again after one of them has been away on a mission or some other SHIELD related business. The tug in her chest that comes when they reach for one another, falling together like the last pieces of a puzzle.

Skye furrows her brow and the longing coursing through her body is so palpable that Skye is pretty sure that it fills up the whole room.

"Hello?" Trip's voice brings her back to the present and she blinks, looking at him quizzically. "Earth to Skye? Where'd you go, girl?"

"Did you say something?" Skye questions, spooning food into her mouth in an effort to shake the dregs of her thoughts from her mind.

Trip just laughs at her. "Yeah, a whole lot of something." He tells her. "Why'd you invite me over if you were just going to ignore me in favor of mooning over Simmons?"

Skye glares at him. "I am not." She retorts sharply.

Trip's face softens and he gives her a smile. "It's okay to miss her, you now." He tells her gently. "There's nothing wrong with caring about someone."

Skye opens her mouth to response, to contradict his words but she stops herself. It would be a lie to assure Trip that she doesn't care about Jemma. Because she does. A lot. And it suddenly seems absolutely stupid to continue ignoring that fact.

And it seems even more stupid to be sitting here in her apartment when Jemma is on a flight taking her further away with each passing minute.

Skye gets to her feet, setting her plate aside and heading toward the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Trip calls from the living room but Skye ignores him in favor of throwing open her closet doors and retrieving her duffel bag.

"Skye?" Trip is standing in the doorway now, an amused expression on his face as he watches her throw clothes into the suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes." Skye informs him frankly, glancing over at her friend. "Give me a ride to the airport?"

Trip grins at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The problem with impulse, it seems, is that it leaves you waiting around in an airport for hours until the next flight to London becomes available. Skye tries to occupy herself throughout this time, but all she seems capable of doing is pacing a hole in the floor, worrying at her fingernails and rethinking her decision to come rushing down here. But when she thinks about seeing Jemma, holding Jemma, being able to kiss her…all Skye wants is for the plane to hurry up already.

Where's the Bus when she really needs it?

Despite her affiliations with the Director of SHIELD, Skye still finds herself sitting business class with equally impatient travelers on other side of her. But at least it's something, at least it's a start.

Skye tries to distract herself with her phone, with the magazines she picked up at the terminal, with anything she can get her hands on. The in-flight movie is _Love, Actually_ which is all fine and dandy until the end when some little girl starts warbling "All I Want for Christmas is You" and Skye rolls her eyes so far back that she worries they'll be stuck like that forever.

But finally, _finally_ she's made it. London. Closer to Jemma than she's been in what feels like days.

Thankfully, it's easy to hail a cab and she gives the driver Jemma's address, tapping her foot impatiently as he attempts to navigate the cluster of traffic.

On the radio, "What Child is This" gives way to Mariah Carey once more and Skye can't help but laugh, shaking her head. "Can you change the station?" She questions, leaning forward to speak to the driver.

He just gives her a look that suggests that she better not be giving him the orders in his own cab.

By the time they finally turn onto Jemma's street, Skye is pretty sure that the driver hates her and is going to blacklist her for all cab drivers in the city. Not only did she insist that he change the station but she also repeatedly asked him "are we almost there?" and "can you go any faster?" officially turning her into one of those ridiculously annoying people that even she can't stand.

But desperate times call for desperate measures after all and suddenly nothing seems more desperate than getting to Jemma.

However, when Skye actually finds herself standing on the sidewalk outside of the Simmons family home, doubt and uncertainty suddenly crash into her and she can't bring herself to walk up the stairs and ring the bell. It's late, after all, nearly eleven and she didn't even send Jemma so much as a text to let her know that she was coming. What if she's made a horrible mistake in assuming that Jemma would be happy to see her; what if she was wrong in thinking that she could just crash Jemma's family Christmas and be welcome with open arms?

Skye feels like an idiot, standing there on the icy sidewalk with her suitcase dangling from one hand, staring up at the house. Jemma's in there, so close she just has to walk up a few steps and knock on the door, but she can't bring herself to move.

Clearly she hasn't learned from her impulsive decisions in the past.

Before Skye can turn back around and beg the cab driver to come back for her, the front door swings open and a man comes to stand in the doorway, looking at Skye quizzically. "Can I help you?" He questions politely, though there's distrust on his face.

Skye can immediately see the resemblance between this man and Jemma; it's in the shape of his face and the color of his eyes. It makes Skye take a step forward, drawn by the need to see Jemma instead.

The door swings open wider and suddenly there she is, as if drawn by the force of Skye's longing. "Dad, who-" But then Jemma stops, her eyes getting wide and her mouth dropping open slightly. "Skye. What are you doing here?"

It's only when Jemma asks the question that Skye realizes that she has no idea how to respond. She's spent all this time thinking about getting to Jemma but she hasn't spent any time thinking about what she was going to say to her when she actually got there. She hasn't bothered to plan out how she was going to explain herself and now she's struck silent, her mind empty.

And so Skye blurts out the very first thing that comes to mind: "All I want for Christmas is you."

Damn you Mariah Carey.

But the words seem to have the desired effect at least. A huge grin spreads across Jemma's face and she's hurrying down the steps and toward the sidewalk. Skye drops her suitcase to make it easy to pull Jemma into her arms, holding her close and burying her face into the crook of her neck.

When they finally move away from each other, Skye just gives her an apologetic half-smile and a shrug. "Sorry it took me so long to get here." She mutters, suddenly unsure if she's talking about the flight or about something else.

Jemma smiles, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind Skye's ear. "Better late than never." She teases, leaning in to kiss her.

_Yeah,_ Skye thinks, _it is._


End file.
